


The King and His Lionheart

by BlueandDepressedHuman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Age, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, sorry my poetry sucks balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandDepressedHuman/pseuds/BlueandDepressedHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem outlining each season of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Lionheart

They met on unequal ground,

The King and His Lionheart;

One a prince, the other a peasant,

The King and His Lionheart;

Neither liked the other very much,

The King and His Lionheart.

 

An attempted assassination,

thwarted by a peasant

created a bond between

The King and His Lionheart.

 

As the years past,

battles were won and lost

and friendship grew between

The King and His Lionheart.

 

After the death of a father,

a prince became a king, and a peasant became an advisor

though not much changed between

The King and His Lionheart.

 

A time of peace and prosperity reigned,

weddings were had and feasts were held

everything was wonderful for

The King and His Lionheart.

 

As all things do the time ended,

war raged and evil grew in strength

and death was imminent for

The King and His Lionheart.

 

They met on unequal ground,

The King and His Lionheart;

One a prince, the other a peasant,

The King and His Lionheart;

Neither liked the other very much,

The King and His Lionheart.

  
It was the beginning of a fantastic adventure.


End file.
